


After School Snack

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Holidays [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	After School Snack

"Lucy, you sure your Dad won't be home to chaperone you for Valentine's Day?" Natsu asked his blonde girlfriend. They were studying in her room with the door open. Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father claimed it was for his peace of mind. The mansion was large enough for three families to live in without bumping into each other - and he spent most of his time at work or in his home office. Natsu knew the rule was just to flex the man's authority.

"Yup." Lucy flipped to the next page of her math text book. "There's a seminar he has to attend." She began copying the first equation of the homework questions. Her pencil moving across her paper making nary a sound. A gentle smile on her lips, Lucy peeped at Natsu from under her lashes. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do you think?" Natsu smirked. He switched to a red pen and drew flames spewing from the angry dragon he'd just drawn attacking math problem number five. "Wanna know how much of a good time we can have." He grinned, stretching back in his chair. "You give the staff the weekend off and we'll be able to do whatever we want."

"And how is that different from every other time he's gone off for business?" Lucy dropped her pencil and giggled. "Seriously, what can we do that topped hide and seek?"

Natsu let his book fall to the floor as he swung his legs off the bed, moving over to where Lucy had her head down reading the math problem. She flicked her pony tail and arranged it over her left shoulder, leaving the rest of her neck bare.

Warm air tickled her ear. Lucy shivered. Natsu leaned closer, sucking Lucy's earlobe into his mouth. He bit down then explored with the tip of his tongue. "Topping," Natsu murmured, "that does give me an idea." One hand dove inside her white school blouse and burrowed under her bra. Natsu hummed as he tweaked and caressed Lucy's nipples into hard points.

"T-topping?" She flicked open her top buttons. Grabbed his other hand, pressing a moist kiss to his palm before guiding it to her chest. Lucy moaned her satisfaction as Natsu cupped each heavy breast in his warm fingers. "You hardly ever let me top."

"S'not what I was thinking." Natsu grinned. Long past any pretence of performing homework, he exulted in the soft skin he caressed. No matter how often they kissed and made-out, Natsu was always ready to go another round. Having the door open added spice to the encounter. "I could go for an after school snack."

"You already ate three sandwiches, an apple and drank ..." Lucy's words trailed away. Her boyfriend had shifted positions, pulling her chair out from the desk and was currently busy suckling. "H-hey!" Lucy protested but didn't push Natsu away. Instead she buried her fingers in his spiky hair and massaged his scalp.

Lucy felt stirrings low in her abdomen. The way Natsu kissed, licked and stroked all her chest made heat build and pool between her thighs. The open door be damned, the chance of a servant passing and checking on them was low. Lucy rewarded the servants with reduced hours and increased pay once Natsu had confessed. The only danger was her father - and he was notorious for his late hours spent at the office.

"C'mon," Natsu looked up. "Lemme shut the door and give you a preview of next weekend."

"Maybe." Lucy blushed, "we could skip the preview and go for the finish?"

"I like how you think." Natsu rose up from his knees, only to have Lucy grip harder on his hair.

Lucy bit her lips and slowly blinked. "Finish me off right here and now."

As an answer, Natsu grinned. He settled his hands on Lucy's knees and pushed them open. She slouched in her chair, moving her ass closer to the edge. Her breath quickened. Natsu peered up, desire bright in his eyes. "Your wish is my command."

On his knees, Natsu smiled as his hands disappeared under Lucy's plaid school skirt. His callused fingertips traced in circles closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. With a bold wink Natsu flipped up the skirt and hooked his fingers on her bikini panties. One swift snap and they were no longer an impediment.

The first tentative lick of Natsu's tongue made Lucy whine. Two minutes of his oral assault made the ruined underwear a worthy price. At the five minute mark Lucy was approaching nirvana. She slid down lower in her chair, played with Natsu's hair and watched his tanned hands pry her legs open wider.

"Ugh, fuuuuuck!"

Natsu redoubled his efforts, Lucy cursing was a very good sign. He flicked his tongue faster and used a second finger inside of her, thrusting slow but deep. The wet musk and heat of Lucy's pussy was making his hard-on throb, but Natsu needed to hear Lucy scream her fulfillment. Right now, he needed to give satisfaction even more than he needed his next breath.

Lucy was so close to orgasm. She opened her eyes and looked down at her boyfriend working on giving her pleasure. He was fucking her with his nose, lips and tongue. Fucking her with his whole face. A face fucking. Her lewd thoughts were just the trigger she needed. Lucy felt it then, her pleasure making her shriek. Her loins quivered and released a gush of wetness that Natsu lapped up in contentment.

"Natsu?" Lucy giggled as she tried to sit up straight in her chair and failed. "That was amazing. But you know something?"

"What?" Natsu licked his lips and justifiably looked proud.

"I need you to shut and lock the door and then move me to the bed." She gave him a long leering wink. "This makes two after school snacks for you." Lucy leaned forward as Natsu stood up. She fondled him and smirked. "I think I'd like some sausage."


End file.
